Orbital Drop Starship Troopers
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: When a squad of ODSTs are deployed to take out a covenant outpost, they find out that all the occupants have been brutally slaughtered and this time, its not the Covenant or the Flood. Can they escape this new threat or will they meet the same demise as the outpost? (I don't own the cover photo!)
1. Prologue

**(I don't own Halo or Starship Troopers)**

**Orbital Drop Starship Troopers**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was midday on the planet of Klendathu. It had been a few months since the Covenant took this planet from the UNSC. Three years of fighting followed and many lives were lost. But around a third of their losses were unexplained disappearances. The sky was blue, covered in creamy white clouds along with an occasional dark cloud. A small group of elites and grunts were exiting their base a few clicks away from their position. One of their patrols had gone missing and they had been sent to investigate. This was the second disappearance that week and no bodies were recovered.

In the squad that had been sent out to investigate, one major led two minors and around six to seven grunts. The major carried a Type-51 Carbine, the minors wielded the standard issue Type-25 Plasma rifle, and the grunts brandished their regular Type-25 Plasma pistols. The small squad marched around the vicinity for a few minutes until a strange shriek halted them. It wasn't like any other shriek they'd heard in the past. It wasn't flood or humans. It sounded completely alien to indefinite.

The elites scanned their eyes around their perimeter, investigating what could've made such a sound while the grunts just gargled amongst themselves like they would until one of them would remind the others that they were possibly under an attack and then the grunts raised their weapons as well. The troop stayed alert as they heard movement around them. It sounded like stakes were being pierced into the grass in an increased volume.

"What that?" grumbled on of the grunts.

"Me, not know." muttered another.

"Silence!" barked the major. The mob of grunts grew quiet as they were told as the screeching became louder. The squadron grew still as they saw a four-legged, black and orange striped, arachnid-like creature scuttle on top of the hill. It was around two to three meters long, its back legs appeared to be longer than the front, it had two vertical pincer-like mandibles, as well as two extra forelegs that seemed to look like a praying mantis' forearms. The grunts, even the elites seemed to take a step back at this unknown marvel.

"What is that thing?" one of the minors questioned.

"I've never seen a thing like this." Replied the second. The arachnid rear at the sky and a loud shriek emitted from its throat. A few seconds later, ten more bugs rallied at its sides. The herd of bugs stormed down the hill, towards the small group of Covenant soldiers. The minors and major opened fire while the grunts cowered behind them, a few of them darted away screaming "ME, SURRENDER!"

The bugs easily shook off the plasma rounds and one of the arachnids raised one of its forearms and sliced through one of the minor's necks. Blood sprayed from the open wound as it gargled and fell to the ground. The second minor only saw the body of his comrade before he was pinned down by another charging bug. The large beast roared in its face and impaled the elite in the head, killing it instantly. Several grunts scurried in all directions, a few were spiked by the bug's sharp knife-like legs and were killed instantly. A few others were caught in the large mandibles and were bisected in one fatal crunch.

The major was soon the only one that remained. He aimed his carbine at the mass of beasties and fired off a shot. The blast connected with one of the bug's side and blood spurted from the open wound. The creature shrieked in pain and turned to the major, its body contorted with rage as it charged the elite. Before the major had a chance to roll out of the way, the bug impaled it through the chest with both of its extra forelegs and lifted the Sangheli in the air.

The major screamed as the arachnid pulled its piercing swords in opposite directions, ripping the elite vertically in half. The horde of bugs roared in triumph as they stood over the massacred bodies of their fallen foes.

The throng of arachnids turned towards the small Covenant outpost that wasn't too far away and they made a few clicks amongst themselves. The lead bug of the gang screeched into the sky and the arachnids charged at the outpost. As they drew nearer, the ground began to shake as several more bugs emerged from burrows they had made. Soon a mass of fifty bugs strong were rushing the outpost.

Two jackals that patrolled the walls took notice of the attack and they barked orders to a few grunts below to sound the alarm before they mounted their defense towers, armed with plasma cannons. The jackals took aim and let loose a few shots at the horde of bugs. Two bugs exploded into orange blood and limbs but it didn't slow down the charge one bit. The jackals continued to fire and five more bugs fell before the horde reached the wall. They scaled the fencing and crawled over the top while a few bugs climbed to the plasma cannons and quickly disposed of the jackals mounting them.

The grunts hit a button and a loud alarm blared throughout the entire garrison. Elites, jackals and grunts alike armed themselves and took their stations near the door to the main control room where their leader, a yellow-colored Zealot named Velk stood at the ready with a needler rifle. A small squad of grunts and jackals were dispatched to guard the exterior of the entrance.

The door slid shut behind them and the intruders were heard screeching outside. Gunshots were heard, followed by screams of pain and terror. The troops inside the control room listened closely as blood was heard being splat against the door and bodies were thrown against it, severely denting it. Soon the noises faded away as well as the screeching and all sound ceased to exist.

For several moments silence filled the base. The elites and jackals took their positions behind a few control consoles while the remaining grunts shook in fear. The occupants aimed their weapons at the door, ready for anything while Velk stood in the middle of his forces, willing to fight to his last breath. The troops grew still. Suddenly the door was knocked down and it skidded across the floor at Velk's feet. A large smokescreen covered the entrance and nothing moved.

A screech shattered the silence and the bugs flowed into the control room. The Covenant soldiers opened fire on the horde of their attackers. With the combined might of their weapons, the defenders managed to take to down ten to fifteen of the arachnids but the just kept coming. The two elites that stood guard at the door were impaled in the chest and head, killing them both. Three more bugs rapidly overwhelmed a good chunk of the remaining defenders before they were taken down by Velk who stuck them with plasma grenades, sending blood all over Covenant and arachnids alike.

The elites and jackals who were using the control consoles as barricades held their own against the onslaught while the grunts ran around in circles behind them in complete panic. Velk aimed his needler and show down four arachnids with ease. He had about five minors and seven jackals remaining, not counting the eleven panicking grunts. The ground began to shake again, this time beneath the grunts.

The ground exploded, sending pieces of metal and dirt everywhere. Grunts were either flung into the mass of bugs and were brutally dismembered or fell into the burrow where an unseen force was pulling them beneath the dirt. Two jackals turned their attention away from the fight to witness the remaining grunts consumed by whatever was in the dirt but this was a fatal mistake as two of the attacking bugs managed to reach over the consoles and snatch them up in their large mandibles.

The jackals shrieked and cried out as they were shook in all directions before their bodies were chomped in half. The bug slowly began to draw nearer to the consoles, causing the Covenant forces to slowly fall back to Velk's side. Velk and his men continued to fight valiantly, taking down a few more of the beasts until the ground shook again, this time more violent than ever.

The dirt shot up into the air, the force picked up a few unlucky elites and jackals and flung them into the air. A large, black pincer-like insect leg slammed into the ground, crushing some of the arachnids and a few more jackals. A second leg emerged, smashing the control consoles and the mass of bugs slowly backed away as if they knew what was coming.

Velk and his remaining Sangheli looked up as they saw a large beetle head with green eyes emerge from the pit. A large nozzle-like spout sat at the top of the beetle's forehead as it came more into view. A monster sized body slowly climbed out of the fissure and roared into the air, causing the ground to quake. The beetle beamed down at the elites and took a deep breath. Velk rolled out of the way as fire suddenly spouted from the nozzle and consumed his remaining soldiers in a blaze of death.

Charred, black bodies soon littered the floor as the flames licked at their armor and flesh. Velk looked at the arachnids who resumed their charge, knowing that he was alone and had no more men to assist him. Outnumbered, Velk opened fire on the bugs, killing a few that drew too near and darted out the emergency exit while the bugs followed pursuit. The base began to emit smoke as the beetle bug smashed its head through the ceiling and roared into the sky in glorious triumph. Meanwhile the base around the bugs and Velk burned as the clouds darkened.

* * *

**And the first chapter is over and done with! Read and Review!**


	2. Preparations and Deployment

**Yes, I finally updated this story! Now for disclaimers: I don't own Halo nor Starship Troopers. I only own my OC Brick Matsuda. Gabriel, Landon, Jessica, Laura, Drey, Alan, and Sam belong to other authors and I thank them for sending these OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparation and Deployment**

It had become quiet aboard the colossus known as the _UNSC Alpha._ Pilots flew the ship, guards were rotating their posts, and others got some sleep. One of the sleeping quarters housed Bravo squad, a team of ODSTs. Seven sleeping bodies were laying in their beds, eight beds parallel from each other, four on each side, in the dim lit room, a few snoring quietly while others drooled a bit. The door to the room then slid open.

"Alright, men, get up!" ordered a man as he flicked on the lights to the room. The bunks were full of groans and murmurs before they stretched and began to get into their clothes. In the doorway stood a thirty-seven year old muscular Caucasian male with black eyes and short black hair cut military style. He went by the name by the name Brick as he was as tough as said object. Though he was nicknamed by his squad as **"Blitzkrieg".** He was the leader of Bravo squad. "Up and at 'em, boys and girls." The first to awaken was a very muscular twenty-year old with grey-blue eyes, medium-short brown hair, and a knife scar going down his right cheek. This was Gabriel Johnson, though his teammates nicknamed him **"Scarface"** hence his scar. He was the team's assault and close-quarters kind of guy.

"Morning, lieutenant." Gabe saluted his superior officer and Brick gave him a nod in return.

"Suit up, we've got a mission assigned to us. Tell anyone else who doesn't know."

"Yes, sir." Gabe nodded. The second of the team to awaken was twenty-eight year old Drey Holorutz, the team's technician and he, like Brick, had black military cut hair, a pure silver iris in his right eye, a small two inch "X" shape scar traced under his left, and a black stubble beard protruded from his face. He was nicknamed **"Sane"** for being completely emotionless in his expressions and his voice, making him almost sane and a bit of a ghost at the same time. He showed no emotion to his Lieutenant but just saluted and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you, Drey. Get yourself suited up." Brick patted his shoulder and moved on while Drey walked out of the room with Gabe. The third who emerged from under his covers was twenty-one year old Caucasian Sam Allen, the team's scout. He had medium black colored hair, blue eyes, a small scar running across his right eye, and was quite athletically built. Sam gave a nod to Brick before leaving the room, without a word. He wasn't always much of a talker and when he did talk, it was only if he deemed it necessary. This type of behavior, earned him the nickname **"Dead Silence".** The fourth to follow was twenty-five year old Jessica Sinclair, the team's field medic. Her hazel eyes slowly adjusted to the lights. She had midnight black hair and had a slim but athletic body with lovely pink lips and a cute button nose. Jessica was nicknamed by her teammates as **"Midnight Moon"**. She gently shook a man next to her in bed.

"Hone, get up, we've got another assignment." She said gently. Twenty-five year old Landon Mackenzie sat up. Landon was the squad's sniper. He had chestnut colored medium-length hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes which he wore glasses over. He was dubbed the nicknamed **"Goldeneye"** for his great sniping skills. The two got out of bed and gave a salute to Brick before leaving the room as well.

The second to last was a tan skinned twenty-six year old woman. Laura Stroven was her name and she had brown shoulder-length hair and lovely hazel eyes. She was the team's second-in-command, scout, and one of Brick's most trusted in the squad. The team dubbed her **"Wolf Mother" **for being caring of her teammates and like a mother at times.

"Morning, Brick." Laura said with a smile. "I see you're up a bit early."

"Just following protocol." Brick smirked back. "Now, get on to the armory."

"Oh, yes sir." Laura joked, giving Brick a light nudge on the shoulder before leaving the room. Brick then turned to the last squad member who was in bed, stretching out. This was twenty-one year old Alan McCoy, the demolitions expert of the team, who was a Caucasian with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was given the nickname **"Shard"** as it was all that was left when his bombs would go off.

"Morning, sir! Moving now, sir!" said a speedy Alan as he hurried out of the room while Brick followed close behind. The two got into the armory where most of the squad had already almost put their armor on. Brick headed to his locker and brought out his set of armor.

Gabe wore dark green armor with yellow highlights and a silver visor on the helmet. He strapped a shotgun to his back while he loaded a battle rifle and strapped that to his back as well. Laura's armor was grey with white highlights and a yellow visor. She loaded some shells into a shotgun before fastening it to her back and loading a pistol and clicking it to her waist. Drey's armor was a camouflage pattern with a black colored visor. He wielded a DMR in his hands while a Spartan laser rested on his back. Jessica finished suiting up which was a light purple color and black highlights and a blue visor. Two medic insignias rested on the shoulders, signifying her role as medic. She held a battle rifle while a plasma pistol was buckled to her waist. Landon's armor was black with red highlights with a blue colored visor. He strapped a sniper rifle to his back while holstering two combat knives on his thighs. Alan's armor was black with red highlights and a yellow colored visor. He wielded a shotgun and a grenade launcher as his weapons. Sam's armor was black with gold highlights and had a black colored visor. He had a pistol holstered on his waist while a battle rifle rested on his back.

"Alright," said Brick as he walked into the room wearing grey armor with red highlights and a white visor. In his hand was an SMG and a magnum resting on his waist. "Let's get to the briefing room." The team walked out of the armor and in single file entered a room with a holographic screen and several seats were planted in front of it. Brick stood near the screen while the rest of the team sat down.

"Alright, here's what we got," Brick began as a covenant base appeared on screen. "Intel's informed us that there's a covenant base which has close connection to the covenant's capital facility on the planet of Klendathu. It's got some important info on the covenant and if we can find out the facility's location, we can destroy it and make it a big leap in reclaiming the planet. Does everyone understand?"

"Sir, yes sir." The squad replied.

"Good, let's move out. The pods are being ready for drop off." Brick said as the team filed out of the room.

"Man, this is going to be awesome!" Alan said in an excited tone as he stepped into his pod and the door slid shut. "Let's lock and load!"

"Hey, Alan, try not to be such a dropout." Landon joked, earning a groan from most of the squad, excluding Sam who was silent and Jessica who chuckled a bit. The team stepped into their pods and the doors slid shut, followed a hissing sound of the air lock being fastened. Soon the pods were one by one dropped out of the ship and began to rocket into the atmosphere of Klendathu, slowly catching fire. The squad's plunge began to make their touchdown as the ground slowly grew closer into view. The pods smashed into the ground and were planted several feet into the dirt, smoke sizzling from them as they cooled.

The pod's doors were ejected and the ODSTs stepped out, the air of the planet slowly sweeping of them with the aroma of smoke slightly in the wind.

"Ugh, you smell that?" Gabe asked as the team regrouped and started to trek over to a small hill.

"Yeah, smells like something burning." Landon followed up. "Maybe the covenant decided to have a barbeque."

"Quiet!" Brick hissed as they crouched behind the hill, the scent of smoke growing stronger than before. Sam pulled out some binoculars and made a peek over the hill.

"Holy hell…" Sam gasped to himself.

"What is it?" Gabe asked. Sam turned back to his team and motioned them over.

"Sir, you might want to see this." Sam said as he handed the binoculars over to Brick. The lieutenant peeked over the hill and his eyes widened along with his team.

"What the hell…?" The base had been decimated, a large hole in one section of the ceiling, the turrets had been demolished, and bodies of grunts, jackals, and elites alike littered the floor, either bisected or full of large stab wounds.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2 for ya guys! Hope you guys like it, read and review!**


End file.
